Welcome home! Part 5b
by ChocAirplane
Summary: So here is the other half of Part 5. Best. Part. Ever. At least I think so. So enjoy...! *evil grin*


The music was booming, the food was great, and Will was super sweet. I was having a rocking time, and Will and I were inseparable.

"Having fun?" he asked as we grabbed some water and food.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" I exclaimed. Will smiled wide, and he gave me a piece of pineapple on a toothpick. I took it and ate it. Will looked amazing. He was wearing a tux, actually, but he left his hair down, and changed his snakebites to silver ones instead of his usual black ones. He had black Converse on, but I didn't care of he wore dress shoes or not; he still looked cute.

I had a blue dress, all glittery, with ruffles across my stomach. It went down to about my knees, and there was a ribbon across the bottom. I had my hair up all fancy, and Will's mom even helped me with my makeup. Will thought I looked beautiful, and it made me feel even more so.

While I had tons of fun at the dance itself, I was excited for the afterparty, which Will told me was going to be even better than the dance.

The dance ended with a slow song for all the couples, and Will and I just swayed back and forth since neither of us really knew how to dance. His hands were on my waist, and my head was on his shoulder, and we were just swaying back and forth to the slow beat of the music.

"Ready to go?" Will whispered into my ear when the song ended.

"Yeah. I've been ready," I said. Will smiled and led me outside.

We waited for about 10 minutes for Will's friend James to come and find us. He had a huge group of people following him, and I assumed that those were all the people that would be attending this after party.

James told Will where to go, and then he led me to his car, a black Honda Accord. He helped me into the passenger side, and then he got into the driver's side, following the procession of cars out. He told me he was following Jack, James' brother, and we would be there shortly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The music was pulsating throughout the house, and the people were jumping around like kangaroos on crack. It was actually very enjoyable.

At some point throughout the party, Will handed me a drink, and got one for himself as well.

"Should we really be doing this?" I yelled to him over the loud music.

"Just relax. This is a party. That's what you do. I guess I can't blame you for being so tense," Will yelled back. I just smiled and Will hugged me to him.

Later on in the party, Will grabbed my hand and whisked me away from all the loud music and pushy people. He didn't tell me where we were going till we got there.

It was a quiet room, with no loud music or pushy people, just a lavish bedroom with a bathroom down the hall. "Now, this is better than all the noise downstairs, don'tcha think?" Will said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah," I said, sipping my drink as well. I had to admit, we were both a little drunk when we lay on the bed together.

"I'm gonna get sparkles everywhere," I complained, looking over my dress and sparkles it had already left on the quilt.

"They'll wash off. The boys here always wash everything after these kinds of parties," Will reassured me. That made me feel better.

Suddenly, Will kissed me. I was surprised, but let it go. We were just kissing at first, but soon it became making out. Then, Will starts asking for permission by nipping at my lower lip. I smile in my mind's eye, and refuse him entry. Will didn't like that, and asked again. I decided to be nice, and let him in. He explored my mouth with his tongue, and explored my body with his hands. My hands were in his hair, and this was getting pretty steamy.

When we broke apart, breathing heavily, and we communicated via eye contact. Will was leaning over me, his breath hitting my face at frequent intervals. Then, it started.

Will's lips crashed onto mine, and we sat up, kissing more passionately than ever. Will had taken off his jacket as soon we had gotten to the party, so I had started to unbutton his shirt. Will just kept kissing me, giving me little nips along the way.

I couldn't help but stare when I got Will's shirt off. It was undeniable, he was HOT. At this point, Will and I had broken apart again so he could undo his belt buckle. One of my dress straps had fallen off from the movement of our kissing.

Now it was time for me to shed some clothes, as I was getting sparkles all over Will's shirt and chest. I got off the bed, since it was the only way to take my dress off, and Will slid it slowly over my body, savoring the moment. I smiled, and jumped back on top of him. We were kissing so passionately, you couldn't tell where Will's face ended and mine began.

It was blissful, I don't know how else to describe it. You have to experience it for yourself to really know what I'm talking about. OHMIGOD!!!

So my night ended with me falling asleep on Will's chest, and we're both naked under a stranger's sheets. I don't think I realize what I just did...


End file.
